


Hello, hello baby you called

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: “Veers,” he barked.“Veers,” the reply came “the line is secure. Is audio for your ears only, sir?”
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 16





	Hello, hello baby you called

Maximilian Veers was sitting on the empty blaster powerpack crate in hole covered by four square tarpaulins printed with camouflage, which served as the temporary headquarters. The holographic map showed more rubble than the city. They were taking street by street in the vicious fight. The flamethrowers were handy pieces of the tech in narrow streets. The smell of burnt flesh, human and alien alike was hanging in the air. Here and there a soldier tried to wash themselves with the water from their field bottle, some of them just sat around the heaters and chewed on their food. It was hard for the troopers. He did not blame them. The navy bombarded the place and the army was doing mopping operations. He wondered if Piett had an idea how bloody it was down there. The navy gentleman with the rank was above all dirt, it would fit for anybody but not Piett. The petite man knew a lot about war and killing and sometimes he made it personal. Maximilian stretched his legs. His son was somewhere in the dying city. He should be worried about Zevulon, but he was not when Zevulon was out there fighting. The communication officer came to him and saluted. 

“Do you want to get us killed?” Veers barked. His uniform was without any rank patches. The snipers liked officers and Rebels were quite crafty here, when it came to sniping. 

“Sorry sir,” the woman looked like she would like to dig herself six feet under “you have call on the secure frequency.” 

Veers stood up and pulled his dirty great coat closer to his body and his E-11/S blaster rifle slung on his shoulder. He strode to the com station and put the headphones on. 

“Veers,” he barked. 

“Veers,” the reply came “the line is secure. Is audio for your ears only, sir?” 

“It is,” Maximilian answered. His son was alive and perhaps unhurt. 

“I wanted to hear you, father,” Zevulon knew he was pushing his luck with misusing the military frequency for private calls, “the enemy will resume the fire on your position as soon as they recover from the shock of the orbital bombardment. I hope you dug deep and your mortars are ready.”

“Not your concern. Focus on the mission you have,” the curtly reply was all General Veers. 

“I am thinking about you. How long has it been since we had private time together?” The small talk was over. It was time to go straight on the business. The silence was the answer. “I have my fly open and my cock in my hand,” Zevulon pushed his luck. Only bad boys got the punishment and he needed to give his father a good reason to discipline him. 

“If your position is secured. Continue with the report and take your time,” the reply surprised Zevulon. The tone of his father´s voice didn't change.

“Secured,” he spat on his palm and started to stroke himself, “ my hand is working on my cock, slow and steady rhythm. Do you remember when you touched me under the table when we ate out before this mission? It was just pat, tug and squeeze. The promise of more, which came later in that dark back street. I imagine your tongue running along the underside of my cock. Your lips locking around the head.”

“I doubt I would ever do it, commander, but continue,” the same tone. Cold, distant and curtly. 

“I like to suck you off,” Zevulon´s smile was traceable in his breathy voice, the wet sounds of palm moving up and down on his flesh were unmistakable. “It feels so good when I have you in my mouth. Taking you as deep as possible. Sucking you. Licking you. I like to stroke myself when I am doing it. But sometimes I came …. I came just from the sensation of making you feel good.”

“You called me, just to tell this to me?” Veers tone softened a bit. His boy was eager to please. 

“Yes, father,” the intonation of Zevulon´s voice spoke volumes, what happened.

“With your little stunt, my boy, how do you think I can walk out of the tent full of my staff?” Maximilian Veers was grateful for his great coat, which he arranged to cover the effect of his son´s call. 

“Perhaps thinking about me when you check the reports in privacy?” Zevulon replied and added “Veers out.” And ended the call. 

Elder Veers turned around and stiffly walked to the crate he was sitting before the call. He had to clear his head or find some private spot. The artillery fire made a decision for him. The Rebels decided to give them a bit of fireworks. Veers smiled and moved into the action.


End file.
